Forehead Kiss
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Hiccup sonríe y le besa nuevamente la frente, porque ese fue el primer beso de ambos, porque ese fue el beso que le dio cuando ella aceptó ser su esposa... Porque ese es el beso que él siempre le dará, sin importar que.


_HTTYD no me pertenece.  
_

 **Forehead Kiss**

Cuando Hiccup llega a la casa, las luces están apagadas, la cena está fría y Astrid está encerrada en el baño. Con pasos lentos se acerca a la puerta del baño y pega la oreja a la madera. La llave de la regadera está abierta, pero la puede oír, sabe que está llorando. Sin embargo, no dice nada. Se queda allí, quieto, en silencio, escuchando los sollozos de Astrid.

No tiene caso intentar entrar, no tiene caso hablar por la puerta, no tiene caso esperar.

Pero no se mueve.

Sabe que Astrid debe estar sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la puerta, así que él la imita. Se sienta en el suelo y cierra los ojos, y mientras los segundos pasan, Hiccup puede sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Puede sentir el dolor de Astrid, puede sentir su desesperación, pero no puede hacer nada. Tampoco se ve capaz de decirle que todo estará bien.

Así que allí se queda, sentado en el suelo y oyéndola llorar.

* * *

Durante la noche, Astrid le da la espalda. Su respiración es forzada e Hiccup sabe que está fingiendo dormir. Él tampoco puede dormir. No quiere dormir. No quiere volver a ver sangre y oír gritos. No quiere ahondar más esa sensación de impotencia.

―Te amo ―susurra Hiccup, quedamente, mientras la atrae con gentileza a su cuerpo. Astrid no se resiste, pero tampoco contesta. Sólo se queda allí, en silencio y entre sus brazos―. Te amo ―repite con voz entrecortada sintiendo como las lágrimas de Astrid mojan su brazo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Hiccup despierta, Astrid ya se ha levantado e ido. Le ha dejado el desayuno en el microondas y le ha dejado, también, una nota en el refrigerador. «Vuelvo en una hora» decía la nota. Hiccup la arranca y la tira, sintiendo aquella brecha entre los dos hacerse más grande. Mientras come el omelette que se ha recalentado, Hiccup mira frente a él y ve simplemente una silla vacía y un departamento que se le está haciendo cada vez más grande. Quiere tener a Astrid frente a él, quiere verla sonreír, quiere robarle besos, quiere recibir sus golpes, quiere hacerle el amor a cada minuto. Quiere tantas cosas con ella, pero sin ella allí… Hiccup suspira y se deja el omelette a la mitad. Se le ha quitado el hambre.

* * *

Cuando Astrid vuelve, entra sudorosa y sonrojada. Su cabello rubio está pegado en su frente y el bote de agua que carga en su mano derecha está vacío. Hiccup la ve pasar a la cocina y servirse más agua, la ve ir a la habitación y salir de ella con ropa limpia, la ve entrar al baño y luego la ve salir limpia y cambiada. Pero no la vio sonreír para él, no la vio salir envuelta en una toalla del baño. Simplemente no vio a _su_ Astrid. Y la extraña, ¡joder! ¡La extraña! Y mientras ve la puerta de la habitación que comparten cerrarse nuevamente, se pregunta si Astrid lo extraña también.

* * *

―Necesita tiempo ―repite su madre mientras ambos esperan a que su padre se les una en la cafetería. Hiccup frunce el ceño, confundido, dolido, no sabiendo ya que poder pensar.

Tiempo… tiempo… tiempo…

¿Pero cuánto?

¿Cuándo ese _"tiempo"_ se transformará en " _él_ "?

¿Cuándo le dirán que Astrid lo necesita a _él_?

Valka no tiene respuesta, y cuando su padre se sienta con ellos, Hiccup puede sentir su ánimo ensombrecerse aun más.

* * *

La rutina se repite: desayunos y cenas frías, sollozos en la ducha, sin fines de _te_ _amo_ sin contestar. Pero Hiccup sigue allí, arrastrando cada noche a Astrid a sus brazos, diciéndole que allí está él, recordándole que la ama, susurrándole miles de historias que un día pudieron ser verdad. Pero se está cansando. Se está casando de ser el fuerte, se está casando de ser el que tiene que reafirmar el amor por los dos.

Y un día explota.

Explota con furia. Rompe cosas, golpea las paredes, grita hasta quedarse sin voz.

Y cuando agitado se acerca nuevamente a la puerta del baño, llora.

Llora, llora, llora.

Llora tan fuerte que ninguna ducha es capaz de opacar su agonía.

Y mientras sus lágrimas se derraman, se pregunta si eso será suficiente para que Astrid abra la puerta, para que sea ella ahora quien lo consuele.

Pero la puerta permanece cerrada. Y él se queda de rodillas sin recibir una respuesta

* * *

Astrid no habla con él la mañana siguiente. Pero sus ojos están rojos, sus mejillas pálidas y su pelo está despeinado. Hiccup, sin embargo, no se mueve de su sitio. Simplemente se queda allí, de pie junto al fregadero, mientras intenta servirse el café sin derramarlo. Los pasos de Astrid resuenan e Hiccup sabe que es por el pesado silencio entre los dos. Astrid abre el refrigerador, saca unos huevos y demás ingredientes; Hiccup la ve de reojo, la ve cortar lentamente algunos vegetales, la ve verter todo en la sartén. Cuando el olor de un omelette recién hecho inunda la cocina, Hiccup se voltea completamente hacia ella, pero Astrid mantiene la mirada baja. Esquivándolo, Astrid saca dos platos de la alacena y sirve la mitad del omelette en cada uno. Y en silencio, deja ambos platos en la mesa.

Hiccup no sabe de qué va la cosa, realmente no. Pero está agotado, no ha podido dormir bien durante los últimos días. Así que da un sorbo al café, lo deja en la mesa y se va a la habitación.

Astrid no lo impide, ni siquiera se mueve o lo persigue.

* * *

Cuando la noche llega y Astrid entra a la habitación, vestida con una de sus viejas camisas que tapan muy poco sus muslos, Hiccup simplemente cierra los ojos y hunde más la cabeza en la almohada. Puede sentir como Astrid se acuesta a su lado, puede oler la esencia a vainilla que emana de su cuerpo… puede sentir muchas cosas por ella, como siempre. Y con sus manos, aun temblorosas, la abraza con fuerza. Como si con ese gesto que comprueba el amor tan profundo que le tiene fuera capaz de eliminar el dolor de ella, de él, de los dos.

―Te amo ―susurra con voz ronca―. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo ―repite una y otra vez. Porque necesita decirlo, porque necesita que ella lo sepa. Porque es lo único que puede hacer.

―Y yo a ti ―contesta Astrid, con voz queda y temerosa.

Pero lo dice.

E Hiccup puede sentir un poco de paz esa noche.

* * *

Cuando ambos están sentados, uno frente al otro, en la pequeña cocina de su departamento, Hiccup se queda observando a Astrid, quien está comiendo de forma pausada un sándwich de queso con jamón. Sus ojos siguen rojos, su piel sigue pálida, y su pelo sigue despeinado; pero Hiccup es capaz de ver a _su_ Astrid.

Pero cuando a media tarde, la puerta del baño se cierra con seguro y la ducha suena dentro, Hiccup se pregunta desesperado cuando podrá verla de nuevo por completo.

* * *

―Deberías ir con nosotros, Hiccup. A leguas se nota que necesitas de una noche fuera de este lugar ―Es Snotlout quien dice aquello, está sentado en su sala y sostiene una cerveza en la mano. Hiccup suspira y voltea a ver la puerta de la habitación; Astrid está allí, encerrada, haciendo algo que él ignora.

―Quizás…

Snotlout roda los ojos con exagerado dramatismo y se acaba el resto de la cerveza de un trago.

―Como sea, estaremos allí si decides aparecerte ―Y se va. E Hiccup no sabe qué hacer. Quiere ir, quiere salir y olvidarse un momento de todo, pero no quiere dejar a Astrid sola. Todavía no ha llegado a ese punto.

* * *

― ¿Qué hay de Snotlout?

― ¿Qué hay con él?

Astrid frunce el ceño. Hiccup también.

― ¿Planeas ir con él?

Hiccup inhala profundamente y se quita la playera para ponerse el pijama. Su pecho queda al descubierto y Astrid desvía la vista avergonzada. E Hiccup odia eso.

―Me quedaré. ¿Tú quieres que vaya?

Astrid se encoge de hombros, pero juega con su cabello mientras lo hace. Es obvio que no.

―Quiero dormir ―agrega.

― ¿Conmigo?

Hiccup se encoge de hombros.

― ¿Acaso importa? ―El comentario es ácido e Hiccup puede ver el dolor atravesar la mirada de Astrid. Con el pijama puesto, Hiccup se acuesta en el lado de su cama y le da la espalda a Astrid.

Y mientras él se finge dormido, aguanta las lágrimas que Astrid derrama a un lado de él.

* * *

Valka les ha invitado a almorzar. Astrid, no muy convencida, acepta e Hiccup también. El almuerzo pasa sin pena ni gloria. Ambos están cansados, están agotados y fingen prestar atención a la conversación que fluye en la mesa. Hiccup quiere disculparse con Astrid, la garganta le sigue quemando por aquellas palabras que le dijo esa noche, pero Astrid parece no estar muy perceptiva.

Y lo deja estar, por el momento.

* * *

Mientras ambos caminan al departamento, ambos con pasos lentos, se detienen momentáneamente en el parque que queda cerca de donde viven. Hay una fuente que está funcionando y se acercan a ella. El piso de la fuente está tapizada con monedas y Astrid saca una rápidamente de su bolsillo y avienta una a la fuente.

―Desearía que siguiera vivo ―susurra Astrid, con sus manos alrededor de su estómago plano. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero parpadea muy rápido para evitar que estas salgan. Antes de que Hiccup pueda decir algo, saca otra moneda y la tira―. Desearía no haberte dicho jamás esas palabras ―Su mirada ahora está en él; se ve frágil, ansiosa.

Hiccup cierra sus ojos y busca una moneda en sus bolsillos. Cuando la encuentra, la avienta a la fuente.

―Desearía que entendieras que estoy aquí ―susurra Hiccup tomando una de las manos de Astrid y dándole un suave beso en el dorso. Astrid se acerca un poco a él e Hiccup mueve sus labios a su frente y termina arrastrándola al departamento.

* * *

Sus labios están resecos, pero cuando los acaricia con los suyos se siente suaves. Astrid tiene sus manos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de desaparecer la distancia entre los dos. Sus besos siguen sabiendo a café, a chocolate, a licor barato… siguen sabiendo a sus cosas favoritas. Astrid jadea cuando siente las manos frías de Hiccup acariciar su piel, e Hiccup descubre cuanto ha extrañado oír ese sonido de sus labios. Así que la sujeta de las caderas, la eleva y Astrid se sujeta a él con sus piernas. Nunca dejan de besarse, ni cuando entran en la habitación y caen en la cama. Se besan como si fuera el último día de sus vidas, se besan con cariño, con lujuria, con pasión. Se besan con tantos sentimientos, que estos desbordan por sus manos.

Hiccup la acaricia como siempre lo ha hecho, pero también como si fuera la primera vez. Y se siente bien, se siente irreal. Astrid gime una y otra vez. Murmura su nombre; lo marca con sus manos, con sus labios, con todo su ser. E Hiccup lo disfruta, lo acepta. Porque él es de ella, así como ella es de él. Y cuando Astrid grita su nombre y sus uñas se entierran en su espalda, Hiccup sólo puede pensar en lo hermosa que es y lo afortunado que es él por tenerla en su vida. Y mientras se recuesta a su lado, sudoroso y agitado, se pregunta si Astrid lo sabe.

―Te amo ―Es ella ahora quien lo dice primero.

Hiccup sonríe y le besa nuevamente la frente, porque ese fue el primer beso de ambos, porque ese fue el beso que le dio cuando ella aceptó ser su esposa, porque ese fue el beso que le dio cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, porque ese fue el beso que le dio cuando perdieron a su hijo. Porque ese es el beso que él siempre le dará, sin importar que.

―Y yo a ti.


End file.
